1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved heat exchangers for heating rooms with heat from dryers and more particularly pertains to heating rooms with dryers by the hot-air discharge of the dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for generating heat is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for generating heat heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating rooms through heating mechanisms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for generating heat. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,070 to Thompson discloses a clothes dryer with heat reclaimer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,349 to Parker discloses a heat exchanger for clothes dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,571 to Paull discloses a heat recovery apparatus.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,563 to Castonguay discloses a heat recuperator from clothes dryer.
In this respect, new and improved heat exchangers for heating rooms with heat from dryers according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating rooms with dryers by the hot-air discharge of the dryer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved heat exchangers for heating rooms with heat from dryers which can be used for heating rooms with dryers by the hot-air discharge of the dryer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.